This invention generally pertains to apparatus for interfacing a subscriber's receiver with either analog or digital video distribution systems, and more particularly to a multi-purpose television interface, and related method, which eliminates the necessity for a user to interact with a dedicated and separate set-top cable converter at the location of the subscriber in order to receive the switched or broadcast, digital or analog cable offering being transmitted to the subscriber by the cable service provider, regardless of the particular type of cable service (i.e., basic or standard program offerings, premium program offerings and/or pay-for-view program offerings) requested by the subscriber from the cable service provider; further, the subject interface will also be fully capable of operating with novel CATV distribution systems, including all prospective video dial tone systems that are presently under review by the Federal Communications Commission.